


Lost in the screams of pain (1)

by Gadani13



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gadani13/pseuds/Gadani13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about Iroh's come back from war. The lost of his son Lu Ten and about the secrets of his young nephew Zuko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Iroh is forty-five.  
Lu Ten was nineteen.  
Zuko is ten.

Lost in the screams of pain (1)

There he stands before the big wall of Ba Sing See, thinking about what to do.  
"Pff, Ba Sing See. My dream, my honor, my son,… I lost everything. What am I know? Me the dragon of the West, one of the better Generals of the Fire Nation, Prince of the crown, father of my beloved son."  
"I'm nothing, my life is nothing." He said loud.

Iroh was looking around, the only thing he could see was a memory. A memory from yesterday, he saw his son dying on the cold ground. Nobody cared, "NOBODY"! Iroh shouted. "Even Lu Ten's best friends"… Iroh started to cry.  
"How cruel can they be?" He shouted.  
"How cruel was I?" He whispered.  
" I killed several young boys of the Earth kingdom, Was this my punishment?" He thought.

Iroh returned at his camp and thought deeply at what he had said. "Would this been a punishment?"

That night when he finally could sleep, he had the oddest dreams. In his dream there was a man, with a red dragon. He was friendly and he invited Iroh to come with him. They both flew away to an unknown place.  
"Where are we going?" Iroh asked to the man.  
"To the spirit world, General Iroh!" Said the man.  
Iroh looked eye widened to him. "Why?" Iroh asked in shock.  
"Because I have a lot to explain." The man said.

The man landed his dragon on an open spot. Iroh was impressed by the view and he became very curious!  
"First of all, I will propose myself." The man smiled. "I am Avatar Roku."  
"whaaat" Iroh's mouth began to hang. "Why do you want to speak me?"  
"Iroh, you are different than the others of your family. You appreciate the value of life, but your spirit is defiled with the nonsense of your grandfather."  
"Yes, That's true. But why did you take me to this world?" Iroh asked.  
"I heard you. Your questions!" Roku smiled "No this is not a punishment of the spirits, your son died for another reason."  
Iroh began to shiver. "There is a reason for his death?" A tear escaped from his eyes.  
"Yes! Your brother is the reason!" Roku said with anger. "I can show it you, look in the water."

Iroh knelled and looked in a sort of big lake. The water began to turn. He heard the voice of Ozai. He saw an employee with a bandage around his head. He reconnected him, he had seen that man in the camps yesterday!  
"Did nobody follow you?" Ozai said strictly.  
The man said nothing, he only looked.  
"I want my thrown! The only thing that's in my way is that little bastard of a nephew!" Ozai said with anger.  
The man said nothing.  
"I've heard from you, I know you are good at what you do and you can keep a secret!" Ozai frowns and studied the man. "I want you to kill Lu Ten! As strictly as possible!" Ozai Laughs. "When the job is done, I will overload you with gold."  
"The man just nods."  
Iroh looked to Roku. "I know this must be difficult for you!" Roku said. "But your brother isn't done jet."  
"My father will never…" Iroh said in shock.  
"Your father is dead Iroh" Roku said.  
"Did my brother …"  
"NO! Look!" Roku points at the lake.

Iroh looked and he saw, he saw, No that cannot be true! Ozai and Ursa are fighting about Zuko's life?  
"If you want the crown." Ursa sigh "You can have it." She looked with an anger look to Ozai. "But you have to promise me, to save our sons life."  
"No problem!" Ozai smiles. "But Ursa, you know the consequences!"  
Ursa didn't react. She took her secret knife out of her wardrobe. She always knew she would need this knife once in her life.  
She sighed twice before she entered her father in law's bedroom. When she entered the room it was very dark, Ursa was scared.  
"I'm a lady! Not a killer." She thought. "I have to do this for Zuko!"  
Ursa came closer and closer to Azulon's bed.  
"It's my son's idea, isn't it?" Azulon whispered.  
Ursa didn't understand. She lowered the knife. "How did you know?"  
"I'm old, but not foolish! I know my son, he's a rat!" Azulon said, he lightened the candles.  
Ursa looked with guilt in her eyes. "It's for my son, I would never do such thing!"  
Azulon smiled. "I know, you are a good mother, Ursa."  
"So, what should I do know?" Ursa asked.  
"Go to Zuko to say goodbye!" Azulon smiled "Give me the knife, if I have to die it has to be on my way!" Azulon sighed.  
Ursa hugged him. "I'm so sorry, please forgive me."  
Azulon smiled and went to the balcony.

Iroh turned his head, he didn't want to see how his father killed himself. "Why didn't father fight Ozai?" Iroh asked Roku. Roku had just one answer on this. "A real father will always love his son." Iroh smiled. "Can I see Lu Ten please? I would give you everything!" Roku smiled and turned around.

There came a white light in the dark smog over the pond. Iroh felt peace, when he saw his son. Lu Ten looked like a real gentlemen. He hair was neat, his clothes where beautiful.  
"I'm so sorry boy" Iroh cried.  
"It was uncle Ozai, Dad. Please don't feel guilty, you did everything for me! I love you, I always will!" Lu Ten said.  
"I love you to boy!" Iroh smiled, several tears escaped from his eyes. Lu Ten hugged him.  
"Dad, you must go home! You're needed there."  
Iroh frowned. "I will never go back."  
"Please dad listened" Lu Ten said impatient.

Roku pointed to the pond again. Look Iroh, you will see. Iroh knelled again and looked. He saw Zuko.  
"Where is she?" Zuko asked to his father.  
His father pulled Zuko by his shirt. "Didn't I order you to shut your mouth!"  
"Yes father, I'm sorry." Zuko said with guilt in his voice.  
"Are you stupid? Or do you pretend like you are? What did I say about calling me father?" Ozai screams strictly.  
"I'm sorry lord." Zuko began to cry.  
"Zuko you are a weak and useless child! You need to take an example to your sister." Ozai said and leaves. Zuko ran away and locked himself up in his bedroom.

Iroh looked disappointed to Lu Ten and Roku.  
"Father you are needed. What you have seen is nothing compares with what happens in the castle. Ozai abused Zuko, father! Nobody speaks to the boy! He's truly alone. Dad! Uncle Ozai has dismissed all Zuko fire bending instructors. The boy has to learn it on his own. Uncle Ozai Wants Azula on the thrown, he's training her. "  
Iroh looks with disgusting in his eyes. "How can his brother do this to his own child? "  
"Dad? When he punish my nephew… You don't want to see that!"  
Iroh's eyes widened. "What? Does he slap him?"  
"Ozai is very aggressive since aunt Ursa is gone." Lu Ten admits.  
Roku takes Iroh's shoulder. "Iroh, you have to protect my grandchild! It's time to go home!"  
Iroh smiles "I always suspected Ursa was from the Avatars bloodline." Iroh looks for the last time to his son. "We will meet again!"  
"I will wait for you, dad!" Lu Ten smiled, they cuddled for the last time. Iroh and Roku flew back with Fang, the dragon.

Iroh woke up with a shock. He looked in his tent, in the corner sat a captain of Iroh's crew. Iroh frowned. "What are you doing there?" Iroh asked.  
"Oh! General Iroh, you are finally awake! We were worried about you, sir!" The captain replied.  
"Worried?" Iroh frowned a bit more.  
"Yes sir, you were in coma for a week!" The captain replied.  
"A week?" Iroh said. "Euhm, you can go captain!" Iroh demanded.  
That cannot be true, I was away for maybe four hours! Iroh thought deep about this. Well at least it hasn't been a dream! It was… real.  
"I have to go home!" Iroh whispered to himself.  
Iroh stands up slowly and looked outside.

"Yes! Uncle is coming home!"


	2. Lost in the screams of pain (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iroh is coming home. He will face Ozai and he will see Zuko again!

Iroh is forty-five.  
Ozai is thirty-five.  
Zuko is ten.  
Azula is eight.  
Mai is nine.  
Ty Lee is eight.

Lost in the screams of pain (2)

The ship passes the great gates of Azulon. Iroh stands on the deck, he was thinking about how it would be to return home. "I'm almost there, would it been changed?"Iroh sighed. "Will Ozai accept me back home? How will he react? And Zuko, poor little Zuko." Iroh couldn't help it, he had to smile at the thought of that little boy. His thoughts sink away in several memories of his nephew.

After an hour Iroh arrived at the Royal Palace. He sighed deeply, Iroh was nervous. "Be strong Iroh, it will be all fine. In the worst case I have to deal in an Agni Kai."Iroh thought. Iroh makes himself big and enters the Royal domain. Iroh looked up at the castle. The outside hadn't change at all. Iroh just planned to go to one of the gardens until he heard someone.

"General Iroh! Fire lord Ozai received your message, he's waiting for you sir." A servant said.  
Iroh couldn't help, he just sniffs on an arrogant way.  
"You can follow me sir."The servants laid Iroh to the new fire lord.  
When they arrived the area felt different. It was much colder and darker then when Azulon ruled this place. Iroh didn't like this feeling. This wasn't a home anymore. It felt like a dungeon!  
"Thanks for leading me, you can go now!"Iroh asked polite.

Iroh entered the room with confidence. The room was dark, with a line of fire in front of him. In the middle of the fire he saw the shadow.  
"My shameless brother"Iroh thought.  
Iroh knelt before the new Fire Lord. The shadow stands up and emerged from the curtain of fire.  
"Welcome home brother!" The Fire Lord said coldly.  
"It is indeed a surprising homecoming! Fire Lord Ozai." Iroh said nagging.  
"Well someone has to take his responsibilities, brother. And a failure can't rule a whole nation. Isn't it?"Ozai grinned to Iroh.  
Iroh knew this would come, so he just smiled calmly. "Life can be strange."That where the only words that Iroh could say.  
"So, you must be tired? Let's go to your room and rest a bit, I will see you at dinner time. The maid will lead you to your room."Ozai simply smiled. And immediately a maid entered.  
"I will lead you to your room sir."The maid said. Iroh followed her to his room and refreshed himself.

After a bit of rest and a good bath, Iroh looked out of his window. He saw Azula with her two little friends. They were playing. The pink girl, Ty Lee was showing her acrobatic trucks. Azula seemed jealous, she just pushed the girl in the pond.  
"Poor little girl"Iroh whispered to himself.  
The other girl in black, Mai. Was mad at Azula. She helped the little girl out of the pond and shouted something at Azula.  
"Oh dear! Will there be a girl fight?"Iroh laughs to himself.  
"Whaaat?"Iroh looked eye widened to the girls. Azula bended fire at Mai, she could burn that child badly!  
"Is she crazy?"Iroh thought in himself.  
"Azula! Stop that immediately!"Iroh shouted out of his window.  
Azula looked up. "Well, well, isn't that my silly uncle that lost his battle Ba Sing See? How pathetic!"Azula laughs in her uncle's face. "You have no right to tell me what to do!"  
Iroh stand confused. "Is that the language of an eight your old girl?"  
"Azula you have no right to speak in such manner to a grownup!"  
"That's true uncle, but I have the right to speak in such manner to a failure."Azula grins and turned away. Her friends didn't know what to do. They where ashamed in Azula's place.  
"Is this the way how Ozai is parenting his kids?" Iroh sighted. "Lu Ten was right! She's been influenced by her father!"

A few moments later. Iroh heard something, it was crackling of fire and groaning. Iroh frowned and looked out of the window, but he didn't see anything. After a while he heard a girls laugh. It was Azula.  
"Oh, not her again!" Iroh thought while he was listening.  
"I am already five lessons before you Zuzu! You will never be a good fire bender." Said Azula teasing to her older brother.  
"That's not true Zula! If I keep practice I will become as good as dad! You will see!"Zuko said full of confidence. Iroh smiled, when he heard that boy's voice. "He hasn't changed, he's still a fighter!"Iroh said to himself.  
"How can you be as good as daddy? Daddy always says you're a waste and a failure, just like uncle is."Azula smirked.  
Meanwhile, Iroh went to the training area.  
"That's not true! You're a liar!"Zuko said with pain in his voice. "Leave me alone! Go play with your stupid friends"  
Azula went away. She had won her own mind game. "Zuzu would believe everything." Azula laughs to herself.

Zuko didn't want to think about what Azula had said. But her words where always in the back of his head. He was trying to do a fireball. Zuko stands on position and breath deep in and out, he squeezed his eyes and mikes a hard fist. When Zuko wanted to shoot his fireball he closed his eyes and shoots a little ball a fire. There didn't came much heat of. Zuko sighed disappointed and looked at the ground. "Zula was right! I can't fire bent."Zuko said loud.  
Iroh had seen the spectacle. "You have to focus more, nephew!"Iroh said with a very sympatic voice. Zuko turned around "Uncle! Your back!"Shouted the boy. The two hugged each other firmly. Iroh had butterflies in the stomach and Zuko felt a great happiness.

Iroh pulled the boy back for a bit. He watched the boy. "You've been grown"Iroh smiled.  
"Yes! I am ten now."Zuko says with pride.  
"He looks like his dad, when he was ten."Iroh frowned "Zuko had just a totally different look in his eyes, then his father."Iroh was glad that he didn't have the same expression like Ozai.

"Uncle? Am I a bad fire bender?"Zuko asked with a sadly voice.  
Iroh was thinking how he would tell the boy. Zuko isn't a good bender. He has no mentor. Zuko is a clever boy but he has always had difficulties with bending.  
"Now Zuko, you just need a mentor. Someone he teach you the good way of bending on your tempo." Iroh smiled. "Would you like to have a mentor Zuko?" Iroh asked at his nephew.  
Zuko's eyes started to blink. "Yes! Will you teach me all the secrets of fire bending uncle?"  
Iroh knelled: "It would be an honor."  
Zuko jelled from happiness, the two hugged each other again.

"I'm glad your home uncle"

"Me to nephew, me to."


	3. Lost in the screams of pain (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iroh will teach Zuko some basic fire bend stuff and Zuko has more difficulties towards his father and sister. Iroh also discovers a talent of his nephew.

Iroh is forty-five.  
Ozai is thirty-five.  
Zuko is ten.  
Azula is eight.

 

Lost in the screams of pain (3)

The next day.

It's around 6 clock in the morning and it was still dark outside. Most of the inhabitants where still asleep. Except for two peoples. Fire Lord Ozai, who was still in his room thinking about subjects for the war meeting. And little Prince Zuko, He was slipping to his uncles room. The hall's of the palace where ice-cold. He was barefoot and shirtless. There was a small cloud of smoke which escapes from Zuko's mouth. He would never admit it! But he was always scared to walk in the darkness. Finally he arrived at his uncle's bedroom.

Zuko went quietly inside. He heard his uncle snoring really loud. Zuko had to laugh with the sight of his sleeping uncle. He was sleeping with his mouth wide open and he drooling a bit.  
"Uncle! Wake up." Zuko said when he tried to wake his uncle up.  
After a moment his uncles opened one eye. "What?" Iroh yawned.  
"We would train today! Did you forget?" Zuko said on a very cute tone.  
Iroh looked at the boy and then outside the window. "Nephew! It's nearly morning. And put some clothes on, you will have a cold."  
"But you're my mentor." Zuko's lip started to hang.  
"Oh boy! The little one takes it serious" Iroh thought. "Well Zuko, put some more clothes on and I will see you in a half-hour on the training field." Iroh said with a proud smile.  
"whoopee! You're the best uncle in the world!" Zuko was happy and hugged his uncle. He hurried himself to his room. But this time he forgot to be frightened in the darkness.

A half hour later. Iroh went to the training field. "Haha, you're already here!" Iroh said.  
"Yes! And I am ready." Zuko said with much confidence.  
"Good first of all you have to do warm-ups. You can do 50 fire fists and then ran 10 rounds around the training field." Iroh said firmly.  
Zuko didn't say anything, he strictly follows Iroh's orders.  
Iroh watched him and he was proud. Not of his qualities, he was proud to see such young boy with a great discipline and a heart of gold.  
After some time Zuko had done his warming-ups. "Now we will repeat your basic fire bending." Iroh said. Inside he was curious to see how his fire bending qualities really where. And after seeing several sets, they were terrible. "It's like the boy is afraid of his own fire." Iroh thought.  
Iroh was not disappointed. "It isn't the boy's fault. His father has neglect his son." Iroh sighted.  
"And? How was I uncle?" Zuko asked curious.  
"Like I yesterday said Zuko. You need a mentor, now you have one and you have to train really hard!" Iroh said. "Oh, I will do my best uncle!"  
"Now! We will take some breakfast and some tea." Iroh smiled.

On the breakfast table. "What have I heard? Are you mentoring Zuko, brother?" Ozai asked with a smirk.  
"Yes, indeed. The boy needs his training and lessons." Iroh answered, while he was eating.  
Azula giggled: "How long it takes before this mentor also lost his hope in you, Zuzu." Ozai looked at Azula and had to laugh with her reaction. Zuko looked ashamed. "It's not funny Zula!" Zuko snarled. Ozai turned his glance to Zuko, his expression changed fast. "Do not snarl to your sister! You have no right to speak." Ozai said with a tone of aggression.  
Zuko was frightened and looked in his cup.  
"What a nice family morning moment" Iroh thought sarcastic. The maid came inside: "Put your uniforms on, it's time for school."

The kids where at school, Ozai was at the war meeting and Iroh was bored. "The castle is such a boring place" Iroh thought. So, Iroh decided to go for a walk. He looked around, he saw many faces and a few of them looked happy. Most of them looked depressed. Iroh sighted, he didn't want to think about it. He knew the world was depressing at this time, even for fire nation inhabitants. Suddenly he heard a bell, it was from the boy's college. "Let's go and see what they are doing!" Iroh whispered to himself.

In the Royal Fire Nation College For Boy's, he saw several boy's training with each other. They all had a wooden stick. "There he is." Iroh smiled when he saw Zuko. He looked in secret and to his surprise. "Oh! That cannot be true?" Iroh muttered. "Zuko has talent to the sword!" Iroh never knew that. The boy was really good with the wooden stick. Iroh had an idea!

After school time.  
"Surprise!" Iroh yelled.  
"Uncle" Zuko hugged his uncle. "I didn't know you would come!"  
"Of cores! Would you like to accompany me?" Iroh asked.  
"Oh! Oh! Will we get some fire flakes? Extra hot?" Zuko asked excited.  
"Now Zuko! You speak my language." The two laughs. And looked nice table.  
"I saw you today at school Zuko. You have a talent!" Iroh smiled mysterious.  
"A talent! Me? What is it?" Zuko gets excited again.  
"You're good with the wooden stick. So, you can be a sword master once!" Iroh looked at Zuko's expression.  
"Yes, I like to practice with the stick." Zuko smiled a little. "But father says that weapons are weak"  
"No Zuko! Someone who can master a weapon is special and certainly when he's also a fire bender." Iroh winked. "I have a friend who would love to teach you the way of the sword."  
"I would love to! But father will never allow me to do it." Zuko sighted.  
"Leave your father to me." Iroh promised.  
Iroh looked at Zuko's face and he could only see happiness in that boy's eyes. "Thank you, nobody has ever done this for me uncle!" Iroh heart was melting at that moment.  
Zuko looked at the tower clock. "Oh no! We will be to late home. Father will be very angry!" Zuko said anxious. "Let's hurry up then" Iroh paid the Garson and took the boy with his hand.

The two rushed to the palace. Iroh didn't want the boy in trouble. After twenty minutes they arrived home. A servant was waiting for the two. Iroh was out of breath and looked unknowing to the servant.  
Zuko was nervous. Iroh looked at the boy, when he felt the boys hand. He's hand was very cold and wet. Iroh didn't understand why Zuko would be tensed.

"Fire Lord Ozai would like to speak to you sir." The servant said formally. Iroh nods and sighed.  
"Prince Zuko, You have to wait. Fire Lord Ozai wants to speak you when he's done with your uncle." Zuko's face turned white. Iroh winked at the boy. "There's nothing to be afraid of Zuko!" Iroh said. "Let me handle this."

In the reception room.  
"Where were you two?" Ozai said on a less friendly tone.  
"I've picked Zuko up from school and we…" Iroh tried to explain but Ozai interrupted with a snap. "You just spoil him! He needs discipline. After school he needs to train and study!" Ozai said. "Ozai. He's only ten years old! Let him have some fun at times. He has no friends! Come on be reasonable!" Iroh said in a begging tone.  
"He's a failure! Failures can't have 'FUN'! The only thing he needs is discipline." Ozai said very serious.  
"How can you call your son like that?" Iroh didn't understand his brother, he never did.  
"I don't want my son as a failure when he's grown up! Iroh, I love Zuko. I really do, but sometimes a father has to hide his feelings toward his child." Ozai explained. Iroh looked foolish toward his brother. "Ozai, I really don't understand your point of view."  
"I can be honest to Azula, she's good at everything she does and she' smart. But Zuko." Ozai sighed "Zuko needs more time to learn and to understand things. So I fed hem up at a harder way." Ozai smiled.  
"Oh! Like you fired his teachers, so he has to learn everything on his own." Iroh said sarcastic. "Indeed!" Ozai said proud.  
"Well brother, I have some news for you!" Iroh smiled.  
"What?" Ozai snapped again.  
"Zuko will learn the way of the sword." Iroh said. Ozai looked mad at Iroh. "Who decided that?"  
"Me! I decided that." Iroh said arrogant.  
"Weapons are for the weak." Ozai cheeks turned red from madness.  
"Well, a weapon learn a boy discipline." Iroh smiled and bowed. He went outside to Zuko.

"Boy! It's your turn now."


	4. Lost in the screams of pain (4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko has to face his father and he will learn the way of the sword. His life changed bit by bit. Little bit of Maiko in it.

Iroh is forty-five.  
Ozai is thirty-five.  
Zuko is ten.  
Azula is eight.  
Mai is nine.  
Ty Lee is eight.

Lost in the screams of pain (4)

Zuko entered the room and watched his father carefully. He bowed before the fire lord and looked him straight in the eyes.  
"Zuko, What have you done after school?" Ozai asked friendly. Zuko looked relieved and smiled. "Uncle and I have eaten fire flakes and we've talked and we…" Zuko tried to explain, but Ozai had already enough. His son looked too much like his mother. They were both weak persons, who didn't understand how life really was. "Zuko has to learn it" Ozai thought before he interrupts his son. "If he doesn't learn to be strong he will never become a man and he will never be capable to rule." Ozai looked at Zuko and smiled ones more.  
"Your uncle Iroh told me you will learn the way of the sword! Isn't it?" Ozai said on a friendly tone.  
"Yes! Isn't that great. I will master fire bending and a sword!" Zuko said in confidence. It was  
the first times in years that he trusted his father again. Zuko's heart melted. "Father talk's to me, he really appreciates me." Zuko thought.  
"If you train more, you maybe will." Ozai said "But there is one problem." Ozai's expression changed. Zuko's confidence sank into his shoes. "A, a problem?" Zuko said anxious.  
"Yes! Didn't I forbid you? To master a weapon." Ozai shouted. "You can learn it! But don't let me down ones more boy! Don't fail it or I will never look at you again!" Ozai said strictly.  
Zuko bowed "I will never let you down father." and leaved the room.  
Ozai didn't mean everything of what he said, but the boy has to learn discipline. Ozai sighed "What should I do with that child, he never listens." Ozai said to himself and shook's his head.

Zuko walked through the corridors, searching for his uncle. There he was! Uncle Iroh was sitting in the garden, he was watching Azula and her friends. Ty Lee was playing with Azula's hair. Ty Lee was the hairdresser and Azula was the client. Mai sat against a tree, like always. She was picking flowers. Zuko sighed when he saw Mai "Should she know?" Zuko thought nervously. Zuko walked as normal as he could to his uncle. "I'm back" Zuko said to his uncle while he glanced obliquely to Mai. Mai looked eye widened to Zuko and blushed. Uncle Iroh was a trained and wise man. He had his suspicions for a while. "Those two, Haha. They are badly in love" Iroh thought amused. "Sit down Prince Zuko, have some tea." Iroh gave Zuko a cup of his famous tea. "Was your father mad at you?" Iroh asked curious.  
"A bit. Dad wants me to make him proud." Zuko said "I've to do better, uncle. I've to train harder."  
"You train every day before, during and after school and you study a lot. You cannot do more than that! Your body and spirit needs his time." Iroh said.  
"But I have no more time left." Zuko said disappointed, while he looked in his tea.

"Zuzu is a loser!" Azula smirked. Ty Lee couldn't help it, she had to laugh at it.  
"Leave me alone Zula!" Zuko shouted. His face turned completely red.  
Azula took some mud and hold it behind her back. Iroh tried to calm Zuko down. "Don't listen to her" Iroh whispered to his nephew.  
Azula laughs and at the moment she wanted to throw the mud. Someone else threw mud in Azula's face. Azula stands for several seconds like a statue. The mud in her hands felt down, her eyes changed. Her look was frightening.  
Uncle Iroh looked carefully at the scène. He looked at Ty Lee, she looked terrified. He looked at Zuko, he was stunned by the fact that Mai tried to help hem. Iroh looked at Mai, she didn't know what to do.  
"Why did YOU throw this to me?" Azula asked at a dominated tone.  
"It was a joke." Mai replied.  
Azula turned around and slapped Mai in the face. "You have no right to do that." Azula shouted and she pulled at Mai's hair and hits the girl. Azula couldn't stop. Iroh wanted to help that poor girl, but Zuko was faster. "Leave her alone." Zuko pulled Azula from Mai.  
Iroh took Mai with him, she was scared and cried. "Are you hurt?" Iroh asked, while he looked at the fight between Azula and Zuko.

Azula and Zuko fire bend to each other, it was like a little Agni Kai. Iroh observed the two.  
He did never saw Zuko in such rage.  
He did never saw Zuko fire bend like this.  
He did never saw Zuko winning over Azula.  
Iroh was surprised by this. "Zuko has the talent, he has just never had the opportunity to show it. He protects someone he loves. Mai in this case." Iroh thought proudly. He looked at Mai and he saw many love and proud in her eyes. "They would fit each other well." Iroh laughs in himself.  
Azula felt at the ground and didn't understand how this could happen. "Do that never again!" Zuko said and turned away. He looked at Iroh and before he could say a word, Mai hugged hem firmly. "Thank you." She said and walked away.  
Iroh had to laugh with the sight of his nephew. Zuko's head turned red, he didn't know what to do. Iroh knelt and whispered "Girls are difficult!" Zuko just smiled at that.

The next day.  
How does that master calls again uncle? "Master Piandao, he's the best sword master in the Fire Nation and one of my best friends!" Iroh said with a smile. "Where almost there! He's castle is at the top of that hill."  
The boy was nervous. Zuko has had many masters in his young life. Most of them where old and mean.  
"Where there. Are you ready?" Iroh asked "Yes, I am uncle." Zuko smiled soft.  
Iroh knocked at the huge door. A male servant opened the door. "And you are?"  
"General Iroh, sir. This is my nephew, Prince Zuko." Iroh said friendly.  
"You can come in sir." The servant said. "I will bring you to the master!"

Piandao was walking in his flower garden. Piandao was a man who enjoyed the little thing of life. He couldn't stand arrogant boy's who already won a war before they entered the army.  
"It's been a long time, isn't it? Master Piandao." Iroh said.

"Iroh! Good to see you again!" Piandao said. He looked at Zuko and studied him.  
"This is my nephew" Iroh said and laid his hand on Zuko's shoulder.  
Zuko bowed his head. "I'm grateful, to have the chance to learn from you sir"  
Piandao smiled "Let start the training!"

After two weeks of training.  
"Now you have to learn it on your own!" Piandao said. "You have the talent and the insight to become a real sword master."  
Zuko bowed "I've learn it from a great master."  
"Thanks for your time, Piandao." Iroh said.  
Iroh was proud at his nephew, he had shown that he was worthy. "My nephew is a fighter" Iroh thought. Piandao had said that Zuko has a great talent. He just need some time.

"Let's make your father proud!" Iroh said to his nephew. Zuko smiled.  
Let's hope he will be proud for once at his son.

Back home. Zuko showed what he had learns. Ozai looked interested. "That's great." Ozai murmured. Iroh smiled. "Your son has talent Ozai." Ozai smiled at Iroh. "Absolutely!" Azula was jealous. She tried to break this rare family moment, but she hadn't the change to do it. For once in years Zuko had got all the attention. "Zuko, come here" Ozai said. Zuko came closer.  
"I knew you could do it! I'm proud at you son." Ozai said honestly. He took Zuko closer and hugged him. Zuko felt happy and hugged his father firmly.

"I knew, my dad loves me. He always will"


	5. Lost in the screams of pain (5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years has past and Zuko's life has his ups and downs. He gets it hard with his adolescence. Iroh supports him.

Iroh is forty-eight.  
Zuko is thirteen.

 

Lost in the screams of pain (5)

Iroh was waiting for his nephew at the training area. He paced and looked up to the tower. Iroh sighed "He's too late again." Iroh murmured. "If he's in bed again I will kill him." Iroh said to himself. Zuko had troubles with getting up lately. He goes to bed early, but he's tired in the daytimes.

Iroh enters Zuko's bedroom, he looked to the bed. The boy was curled up in bed. Iroh pulled the sheet away. Zuko did suddenly one eye open and looked to his uncle. He's eye was unfocussed and his face looked tired. "You're late again." Iroh said. Zuko yawned and rolled out of bed. "I'm sorry Uncle. I didn't mean to." Zuko apologies. "Put on your clothes and hurry up!" Iroh demanded. Iroh wasn't mad at him. He understands how hard it is to be a crown prince and he knows how difficult puberty is. As a crown prince you have to study a lot, you have to study politics, economic, history, etiquette, social system, geographic,… And a crown prince has to be a great warrior, so you have to train several times a day. Zuko's day plan is huge. Every day in the week is a bit deferent. His father, Fire lord Ozai makes those plans up.  
"I'm ready uncle." Zuko said. "Let's go." Iroh smiled.

Zuko's fire bending gets every day better and better. Iroh looked with proud. "That's my boy!" Iroh thought. Iroh and Zuko had grown to each other. Like a father and a son. Zuko's father, Fire Lord Ozai was rarely 'home'. He was always at work, in his room or training and mentoring Azula. When Zuko had problems he always goes to his uncle Iroh.  
"Good Zuko, very good! Now do the 'blocking the fire' move and then you're ready!" Iroh said.  
Zuko did the move and they were ready. "How did I do?" Zuko asked. "You did much better then yesterday!" Iroh said honestly. "Now it's time for a break! Tea?" Iroh asked.  
"Okay, but not too long. After that I've to search my uniform for school." Zuko smiled.

After a short tea break, Zuko pulled his school uniform on and went to school with his uncle. He loved the walk to school with his uncle. They always laughs and sometimes they did very stupid. Within the palace walls, he could never do that. They could never have fun. But before and after school were fun time for Zuko.  
"Look to the little crybaby!" a boy said to his friend. Zuko looked done, he pretends like he hasn't heard it. Some boy's in school bullying him for the fact that he's always with his uncle. They laughs with him, they saying that he's a little child who needs a nanny.  
Iroh looked up to the boys and sighed. He knew that Zuko had a hard time in school and he knew that Zuko had no one in school. He has no friends.  
"Have a nice day in school." Iroh said.

Zuko didn't say a word he was still looking down.  
"Don't listen to those boy's! You stand higher than them." Iroh smiled to his nephew. "I will see you when school's done!" The school bell rang and Zuko said goodbye to his uncle.

The first lesson was economic. Zuko always loved to study, he was a smart boy. He was one of the better of his class.  
In the class he heard boy's whispering about him. "What does he thinking? It's easy to be the best of the class when you're the son of the Fire Lord!"  
"They are just jealous!" Zuko whispered to himself.  
School time passed by, like the rumors passed by. It was time to go home.  
Iroh was waiting in the school corridor.  
"Leave me alone! Aaw, you hurting me." A voice jelled. Iroh recognized his nephew's voice. At the time Iroh arrived, Zuko was alone. He saw the boy sitting in a corner, with his face in his hands.  
"What happened?" Iroh asked.  
"Nothing, I just felt." Zuko said. Iroh frowned at the boy. He knew he was lying.  
"Come let's go home." Iroh said. Along the way the boy said nothing. Iroh knew Zuko had a lot to explain.

Back home in the evening.  
Zuko was already studying in his bedroom. Iroh knocked at the boy's door.  
"Can I come in nephew?" Iroh asked polite.  
"Sure." Zuko said and putted his books away.  
"Studying again?" Iroh smiled at his nephew, while he studied him.  
"Yes, I'm." Zuko said and sat next to his uncle. There was a brief silence, Zuko knew what would come. The boy looked down. Iroh was still studying him.  
"What happened at school today? Be honest this time." Iroh said seriously.  
Zuko swallowed violently. "It was a boy from my class." Zuko said and was still looking to the ground.  
"What did he do?" Iroh asked.  
"He pushed me from the stairs." Zuko said ashamed.  
"Why? Did you do something wrong?" Iroh asked on a serious tone.  
Zuko looked at his uncle and shook his head. "No, he's always telling lies about me to other students."  
"That's because they're jealous nephew. You have to stand up for yourself!" Iroh said.  
"Do you have pain?"  
"A bit" Zuko said.  
"Put of your shirt!" Iroh looked at his nephew and sighed when he saw the boys back.  
"It's all bruised." Iroh said while he rubbed softly on the boy's back. "You have to fight back Zuko!"  
"That's easier said than done uncle!" Zuko said hopeless. Iroh looked with compassion at the boy.  
"I've a plan! Let me handle it tomorrow!" Iroh promised. "Go to bed and get a good night rest!"  
Zuko nodded "Goodnight uncle!"  
"Goodnight Zuko!"

The next day.  
Zuko and his uncle walked to school. Iroh saw the boy's at the corner of a bakery. It was a long time ago that Iroh felt anger for somebody.  
"Look Prince Crybaby and his nanny!" The boy said to his friends.  
"Is that the boy who hurts you?" Iroh asked whit an angry tone.  
"Yeah, that's him." Zuko said. "What will you do?" Zuko asked curious.  
"You will see!" Iroh said and walked straight to the boy.  
"Who do you think you are young man?" Iroh said firmly "Go home and wash yourself because I smell your stank everyday over and over again. You make me sick!" Iroh told the boy. The boy didn't know what to do and the boy's friends where laughing with him.  
"If I hear one more thing of you, I will burn you and your stank!" Iroh said furious and there escaped some flames out of his mouth. "Do you understand?"  
"Yes sir! I'm so sorry." The boy said scared.  
Iroh turned and laughs at Zuko. "They won't harm you again."  
"Thanks uncle! That was so cool." Zuko said with much enthusiasm in his voice."  
Iroh didn't say a word at that, he took the boy close to him. "Be proud at who you are!" Iroh said. Zuko looked at his uncle with pride. "I hope I will be like you, when I'm grown up." Zuko said.

"Like father, like son." Iroh thought. There lifes where perfect as long they had each other.


	6. Lost in the screams of pain (6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The relationship between Zuko and Iroh grows. But Zuko makes a big mistake. Azula and Ozai have a plan.

Iroh is forty-eight.  
Ozai is thirty-eight.  
Zuko is thirteen.  
Azula is eleven.

 

Lost in the screams of pain (6)

The relationship between Zuko and Iroh had grown very fast. The two trusted each other as a father and son. They understand and respected each other. Unlike Zuko and Ozai, these two couldn't communicate with each other. Zuko never knew how to handle his father and his father didn't understand his son. He tried to! But Zuko had a very deferent way of thinking. Azula was more like her father, they had the same opinions. Ozai had a very different relationship with his daughter.

Azula and Ozai where very close lately. She had palmed her father in. Zuko and Iroh knew that, they talked a lot about this. But they didn't knew that the two had a plan. A plan for the new heir to the throne.  
"Father, Zuko would harm the Fire Nations reputation! He's incapable and labile." Azula wasn't really sure how her father would react on this.  
"Zuko tries. He works hard, I cannot take of his birth rights?" Ozai said doubtful.  
"How many times has Zuko disappointed you? Disappointed the Fire nation?" Azula played a game smart. She was eleven years old, but she knew how to play on peoples feeling.  
"Did I ever disappointed you father? And by the way, you took uncles birth rights." Azula said calmly.  
"Yes I did, because he's a weakling." Ozai snapped.  
"Indeed, just like Zuko." Azula said seriously.  
Azula convinced her father, that she's better then Zuko. Ozai promised her, to take rid of Zuko's birth rights. But he didn't know how and when.  
"Let this over to me father." Azula had already a plan!

"Hey Zuzu, Did you heard the news?" Azula was sweet for once to her brother.  
"What?" Zuko didn't trust her for 100%.  
"There is a war meeting this afternoon and father wants you in! He wants to prepare you, for the throne!"  
Zuko's mouth fell open. "Really? Did he say that?"  
"Of course, silly brother of mine." Azula knew he would fall in her trap. Zuko was always a naïf person. "Put your uniform on! Don't come late!"  
Zuko rushed to his room, he was proud and nervous at the same time. "Father will make me ready for the throne?" Zuko said loud in enthusiasm. It's a dream come true.

"Let me in!" Zuko demanded, he didn't understand why they won't let him in?  
"What's wrong nephew?" Zuko was happy to see his uncle, maybe he could help.  
"The guards won't let me in!"  
"Why should you go? Such meetings are very boring Prince Zuko."  
"I want to learn as much as I can uncle!" Zuko said with great honor in his voice.  
"Okay then, but do not speak! Those men have very long toes!" Said Iroh warning.  
"I promise." Zuko couldn't help, he walked inside with a big smile and too much enthusiasm.  
Azula was hidden behind a corner. She smiled, she knew that uncle wouldn't resist his nephew and Zuko would be to enthusiastic to shut his mouth.

After a while Azula heard crackling of fire and her father. "I knew it! It worked." Azula couldn't resist, nobody could break her happiness. She went closer to the room, to listen what happened.  
"Prince Zuko! You dishonored that general, me and the whole Fire Nation!" Ozai shouted.  
"But I" Zuko tried to say something, Iroh pulled at Zuko's sleeve.  
"Be silence nephew! You are making this situation worse." Iroh advised him.  
"You have to fight for your honor. So you can restore your good reputation." Ozai came out his fire curtain. "You have to fight an Agni Kai! Tomorrow morning."  
The older generals looked eye widened at the boy. They all had an own meaning about this. Iroh was certainly anxious. He was afraid.  
"I will." Zuko responded and turned away.  
Azula rushed away. She doesn't want to be seen.

Zuko had returned to his room. He wasn't fully aware of how bad his situation was. The boy tried to prepare himself for the Agni Kai, but he didn't know what to do. He looked around and thought about his challenger. "Why should I have to prepare? The general is an old man. I can handle an older man!" Zuko sighed when he thought deeper. "Should I harm an older man? I cannot do that! That poor man, but if I don't he will." Zuko didn't know what to do. If he gave up, he would be punished. He knew that!  
Suddenly someone knocked at the door. "Come in!"  
It was Uncle Iroh. "What have you done nephew?" Iroh said anxious. Zuko watched with debt to his uncle. "Don't you even understand the gravity of your situation? You've dishonored an older general in front of the Fire Lord!"  
Zuko began to understand bit by bit what he had done.  
"I didn't mean to." Zuko turned his head away of his uncle and sat down on his bed.  
Iroh knew that Zuko didn't mean to disrespect an older. But Iroh knew how his brother is. He knew that his brother would punish him. He would punish his son for this little mistake. Even the generals wouldn't want to see an Agni Kai for this little mistake. He's only thirteen years old.  
Zuko was still looking away from his uncle. He was confused. "What now?" Zuko asked.  
Iroh took the boy closer and wasn't really sure what to tell. "I can tell you how an Agni Kai works?" Iroh suggested.  
"Uncle, have you ever done an Agni Kai?" Zuko looked at his uncle and waited for his answer.  
"No, but I witnessed some" Iroh said "Never forget to fight in an Agni Kai. When you gave up, it's over." Iroh advices the boy several things. Like how an Agni Kai area looked like, how you enter it and what the rules are. "Go early to bed." Iroh said when he stands up. "A good night rest is important." Iroh walked to the door and looked to his nephew. Iroh watched the boy carefully. "I will see you tomorrow morning, when you dress up!"  
"Thank you uncle, thanks for everything."

Iroh went away to his room, he was nervous. Iroh didn't understand the situation very good.  
He heard voices from Azula's room. Iroh went slowly to her bedroom door and looked careful in the keyhole.  
"I told you! Father, this plan was brilliant!" It was Azula's voice. Iroh didn't know what he heard.  
"You're right Azula. I cannot kill my son in an Agni Kai, I promised your mother." Ozai said calmly.  
"You don't have to kill him father. Zuko can't win you! Banish him for his weakness." Azula sounded very impatient.  
"Yeah" Ozai went to Azula's bed. "It is ultimately for the welfare of the Fire Nation."  
"Indeed father, you don't harm my brother! He will understand." Azula said nicely.  
"You're right." Ozai nodded. "Yeah you're absolutely right." Ozai stands up.

Iroh hurried to his room. "That cannot be true! Does my brother listen to an eleven year old psychopath?" Iroh thought in himself. When he entered his room he looked out of his window. He viewed the flower garden. The garden where Ursa taught Zuko everything about flowers and harmony. "How could this come so far?" Iroh whispered to himself. "I will go with him! I will follow him to the end of the world. He's my second son!" Iroh closed his eyes and saw the vision of the time he went to the spirit world. He heard the words of Lu Ten and Roku over and over again. They were right about everything. But Iroh had one question in mind. "Had Azula convinced her father to take Fire Lord Azulon's place?" Iroh doubt about this. Ozai had a difficult personality, but Iroh didn't expect that. Ozai and Zuko had more things in common then they knew. He had to struggle and fight in life, just like Zuko. Ozai hardened and became bitter, after his trainings.

Iroh knew that his nephew had to face a difficult moment in life.


	7. Lost in the screams of pain (7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is the day of the Agni Kai. Ozai has mixed feelings and Iroh collapses.

Iroh is forty-eight.  
Zhao is forty  
Ozai is thirty-eight.  
Zuko is thirteen.  
Azula is eleven.

 

Lost in the screams of pain (7)

The sun rises in the Fire Nation. There was a light fog over the landscape. Zuko was already up for several hours. The boy was nervous and exited at the same time. He had confidence in it. "I'm good trained. My fire bending is good enough for this!" Zuko said in himself. He was just nervous for the public. "What if I do something stupid? Everybody will see it, they will laugh with me!"  
Suddenly the door flew open. It where the servants and his uncle Iroh. Iroh stands in the corner while the servants gave Zuko his Agni Kai outfit. "Prince Zuko, your clothing." The servant bow down and leaves the boy and his uncle alone.  
Zuko looked at his clothing. It was a pant, two golden armlets and a traditional warrior cloth. The cloth will be borne by the two warriors. Its stands for pride and it will be thrown at the face of the loser at the final of an Agni Kai. Zuko sighed and looked at Iroh.  
"Make yourself ready boy. It's almost time." Iroh said.  
"Should I tell? About his father and Azula's plan." Iroh didn't know. If he told it, Zuko could be confused and lose the fight early. But what if he didn't tell? And Zuko discover it out. Would he hate me for this?" Iroh looked down, he didn't know what to do.  
"How do I look?" Zuko asked his uncle. Iroh looked up at his nephew. His nephew was a very handsome boy.  
"You look good Zuko." Iroh smiled "Zuko, you never know for sure what can happen at an Agni Kai and…" Zuko hugged his uncle. "Don't worry, I will be fine uncle." Zuko kept his uncle close and looked in his eyes. "Thanks for everything. You did everything for me." Iroh couldn't say a word at this. He looked at the door and he saw a servant waiting.  
"It's time Prince Zuko." Iroh said huskily. Zuko went to the servant and looked to his uncle for the last time.  
"I will be in the tribune, supporting you!" Iroh said with a smile. Zuko smiled back and went to the Agni Kai Arena.

Iroh rushed himself to the tribune. He heard the trumpet music already. That was the sign to the residents from the capital. The sign that they could enter the tribune.  
"I hope that Zuko will be okay." Iroh thought while he saw his niece in the front of the tribune. He walked to her. "Hello Uncle" Azula looked at an arrogant way to her uncle.  
"Azula! Are you here to support your brother?" Iroh asked on a calmly tone, while he was very nervous inside.  
"Of course I am! " Azula said. "He's my brother!" She look very honest. Azula could lie like nobody else. She was a master at it. Iroh just smirked to her.  
"General Iroh! You're also present at the show?" A man said to Iroh. Iroh recognized the voice. "Oh no! Not that asshole." Iroh thought in himself, he turned slowly to the man.  
"Well, well. Commander Zhao! What a surprise." Iroh smiled  
"How long will you're nephew hold on?" Zhao said sarcastic. Iroh didn't react at Zhao's stupid question. Iroh turned his head and saw his nephew entering the arena.  
"Look at that traitor." Zhao said to another man. Iroh's blood began to cook, but he kept concentrating at his nephew.

Zuko kneeled and waited for the gong. He knew that the tribune was full with people, but it was so quiet out there. He just heard some births above him. Zuko breathed quickly and heard the gong. The sound of the gong was the sign that the challenger had arrived the arena. So, Zuko sands up slowly. The warrior cloth felt down. This whole situation felt so strange. Zuko felt that something wasn't right. Everything happened in a sort of slow motion. Zuko stands in a fighting stance and looked at his challenger. Zuko turned his head slightly. It was like he would fall. He didn't understand! How could this be?  
"Why is father here?" Zuko asked in himself.  
"Where is the general?" Zuko looked around, he saw his uncle and Azula in the tribune. He saw the old general after his uncle. Zuko looked back at his father and swallow. He took a few steps back. His tears swallowed in his eyes.  
"Don't cry" Zuko thought. Ozai came closer.  
"You have to fight for your honor Prince Zuko." Ozai said. His words sounded endless in the arena.  
"I didn't want to harm you or the Fire Nation." Zuko shouted  
Iroh looked with pain in his eyes. He looked at Zhao and Azula. "These two enjoyed from my nephews disgrace." Iroh thought "Please Zuko fight, don't give up!"  
Ozai came closer to his son. Zuko kneeled before his father. "No Zuko stand up!" Iroh thought, he wanted to jell it in the arena. He looked at the boy's face and he saw Zuko crying.  
Iroh closed his eyes. "Such an embarrassing moment for him. I cannot watch this."  
Zuko couldn't move anymore. He was blocked.  
"Rise and fight Prince Zuko." Ozai said firmly and came closer.  
"I won't fight you!" Zuko said silent to his father.  
Ozai looked at his boy. He felt compassion. "That poor boy." Ozai thought, he looked in Zuko's eyes and he saw the tears and the softness in his eyes. "No Ozai, he has to learn it!" Ozai thought.  
"You've dishonored me and the whole Nation, you must learn what respect is." Ozai raises his hand and looked for the last time in his son's face. "He had always looked cute. Like his mother, that's history now." Ozai thought in himself and blasted a fire ball in his son's face.  
The arena lighted up for a moment and there was a cruel sound that shocked everyone. Except for Azula, she saw her future. A beautiful future of great power.  
Iroh's hair began to stand up, when he heard Zuko shouting. He looked at his nephew after a while. Zuko lay on the ground, his hands covered his face. Ozai threw the warriors cloth over his son. The trumpet music played again.  
"Well, It's over." Zhao said to himself. "How pathetic can you be?" Zhao laughs and looked to Azula. "Would you enjoy a walk?" Zhao asked. "Of course commander, we have much to talk about." Azula said and took Zhao's arm. Iroh looked strange. But he didn't care much about these two.

Ozai had left the arena already. Iroh looked to his son, Zuko lay alone on the floor. Iroh rushed himself. He pushed several persons out of his way. He didn't care anymore! Iroh's heard was broken. "I can't lose another son." He said loud in the arena. He didn't care what another thought, he didn't care the weakness that he had showed. He came closer to his son and he saw his body. He lay still, like a dead body. His face was buried under the cloth. Iroh heard soft snobs that come from under the cloth. He walked slowly to the boy and kneeled.  
"Zuko? It's me. I'm with you, you're not alone boy."


	8. Lost in the screams of pain (8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko was seriously injured after his Agni Kai. Iroh does everything to protect his nephew.

Iroh is forty-eight.  
Ozai is thirty-eight.  
Zuko is thirteen.

 

Lost in the screams of pain (8)

Iroh took the cloth away from Zuko's face. The boy lay on his left side, his hands covered his face. Iroh tried to look at the damage. He couldn't see a thing. But he knew for sure that Zuko was burn badly, he smelled it. He smelled the burned flesh.  
Iroh laid his hand softly at his nephew's side. Zuko's body jerked at the touch, he tried to be quiet. But Iroh could hear it. He heard the boy crying.  
"It's me boy! Don't be scared, everything will be alright." Iroh tried to reassure him. But Zuko couldn't calm down. He cried louder and louder. Iroh looked through the arena.  
"Everybody is gone, we're alone at the moment." Iroh looked at the boy with compassion. Zuko didn't answer. He was deeply ashamed.  
"Keep yourself strong Prince Zuko!" Iroh took his nephew in his arms. The boy's arms felt down. He had no strength left, he was like rag doll in his uncle's arms.  
"You got to get out of here! We need a doctor." Iroh began to panic. He hurried himself to the family doctor. Iroh looked for a second time to the boy's face, his right cheek was red from the tears and his left side was black.  
"Oh no! Come on! Why has this Agni dammed Castle be so huge!" Iroh took the stairs downwards to the doctor's room. He walked as fast as he could. Iroh looked several times at the boy but Zuko was already passed out from the pain and shock.

The doctor stood already in the corridor. "So there is already a victim! I knew that this Agni Kai would be blood wasting." The doctor said looking at Iroh and his nephew.  
"Can you look at my nephews injuries?" Iroh said breathless. The doctor took a stretcher for the boy. "You can lay him on the stretcher." The doctor brought him to his medical practice. Iroh follows the doctor and his nephew but the family doctor stopped him. "You can wait outside sir." He pointed to a chair. Iroh sighed and plopped himself on the chair. He thought about yesterday, of what he heard in Azula's room. "Ozai would banish him." Iroh looked at the door of the medical room. He stands up and knocked.  
"How long will it take?" Iroh asked angrily.  
"An hour sir" The doctor didn't knew why he react so angry at once.  
"If there is something wrong with my boy, you can find me at the Royal speaker's room. Okay?" Iroh said when he turned away.  
"Yes sir, it will be alright." The doctor went back to the boy and Iroh went to his brother. He had never felt such anger. "I need to know it." Iroh said loud up.

Iroh arrived the speaker's room. Two guards tried to stop him. "Sir! You have no appointment with Fire Lord Ozai." A guard said.  
"I don't need one." Iroh pushed the one guard away. He was a forty-eight, overweight man. But he had the force of an aggressive komodo rhino.  
"Sir, you have no rights to enter!" The other guard said. These words were like a red lap on a bull. "I HAVE NO RIGHTS?" Iroh shouted. He had hit the man down in one second. The clap on his helmet echoed throughout the palace. Iroh turned to the other guard. The guard did nothing. He just looked at his college.  
Iroh entered the room. "How could you?" Iroh looked at the shadow. "How can a father burn his son?"  
"He needs to learn what's respect is." Ozai said when he came out the fire curtain.  
"He needs to learn respect! Or you wanted to get rid of him?" Iroh said when he pointed at Ozai. "I know about your plans brother!" Ozai's eyes widened at what Iroh said.  
"What do you mean?" Ozai asked firmly.  
"I know about the new heir to the throne, about the banishment!" Iroh shouted to his brother. "You listen to a CHILD!" He didn't understand how his brother could listen to his daughter. Ozai didn't react at his brother. He looked down, his jaws were tight.  
"How can you banish him?" Iroh had to content his tears. "He's only a child of thirteen."  
"Like I said, he needs to learn respect." Ozai whispered, while he looked down.  
"Azula is sick! Don't listen to her brother, she …" Iroh tried to speak, but Ozai interrupts him brutally.  
"Zuko is a weakling and a shame to the Fire Nation. He needs to learn how to become a man." Ozai shouted.  
"Then give him some hope brother! Give him a task." Iroh begged.  
Ozai thought deep and sighed after a while. "He needs to capture the avatar." Ozai said with an arrogance.  
"The avatar?" Iroh frowned his eyebrows. He knew that the avatar was gone for a hundreds years. His nephew would never find him. Zuko will keep searching after a long gone legend.  
"He can restore his honor and birthrights when he captures the avatar." Ozai looked Iroh straight in the eyes and smiled.  
"I have news for you brother." Iroh sniffed arrogant. "I will go with him!"  
"Then you can tell the news to your boy." Ozai smirked and went away. There was a slight shock in Iroh's body. He didn't know how to tell Zuko. Iroh sighed deep. "How will he react?" He said to himself. Iroh looked around, the room was dark and felt cold. "Dark and cold, like Ozai's heart." Iroh said, there escaped some tears out his eyes. He needs to remain himself strong for his nephew. For his poor boy.


	9. Lost in the screams of pain (9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko recovers from his injuries and Iroh has to inform his nephew about his banishment.

Iroh is forty-eight.  
Ozai is thirty-eight.  
Zuko is thirteen.  
Azula is eleven.  
Mai is twelve.

Lost in the screams of pain (9)

The next morning.  
Zuko was moved to his room, he was still unconscious. Iroh sat next to the boy and looked over him. The boy was restless and sweat ed heavily. He muttered something. Iroh shelled the boys sweat with a cloth.  
"Zuko, I will rest for a moment." The boy didn't react at what his uncle said. Iroh knew from the doctors that Zuko could hear everything clear. He couldn't react from the drug.  
"I'll come back within one hour!" Iroh kissed the boy's forehead and looked silently at his nephew. His eyes were covered in bandages. The left side had a bigger bandage then the right one. His right eye wasn't burnt, but there was damage from the light and the heat of the fire. The doctors don't know for sure if he would see clear at his eyes. He can be totally blind or maybe deaf at his left ear. But that's the least of Iroh's concerns. "As long the boy survives!" Iroh thought when he looked over the window. He looked outside for a moment and he saw Azula talking with Mai. "How will Mai react? That poor girl." Iroh sighed and walked to his room in silence. His head weighed as lead.

Meanwhile in the garden.  
"What do you mean by banned? Is this a joke Azula?" Mai shouted at Azula. Mai didn't know what to think. She doubt about this whole story.  
"Well Mai, if a person loses an Agni Kai, he is automatically a traitor to his nation and a weakling." Azula said coldly to her friend.  
"He's your brother! Don't you feel sorry for him." Mai felt such compassion for Zuko. She didn't understand Azula's reaction.  
"He's a traitor Mai, live with it." Azula looked up to Zuko's bedroom window. "Oh Yes! Don't forget to say goodbye to my brother. You must hurry up to be on time." Azula looked at Mai and smiled. "Father said we won't be able to see him again." Mai looked eye widened to Azula.  
"When will he leave?" Her voice sounded sadly.  
"Within one week" Azula looked with a scary gaze in her eyes and smiled. "Well Mai. You're very talkative for once!" Mai didn't know what to say. She walked away, the tears streamed out her eyes. "This can't be true!" Mai thought. Mai grabbed all her self-confidence together. "It's now or never Mai!" Mai said loud up to herself and looked up to the portrait of Ozai. "I must see Zuko before it's too late."

Zuko was still asleep and under influence of the drug. There was only one nurse present in his room. She had just cleaned the bandage when suddenly someone knocked on the door.  
"Come in." The nurse said friendly.  
The door opened slowly. Mai came in nervous and looked at the nurse, she didn't know what to say.  
"Are you a friend of Prince Zuko?" The nurse was very friendly and an understanding type.  
"Ye… Yes! Can I… Can I visit? … Please." Mai looked to her shoes. She was sometimes very shy.  
The nurse smiled "I'll leave your two alone. You can talk to him, he hears everything clear!" Mai nods and the nurse closed the door silently.  
Mai walked to Zuko's bed and looked to his face. His eyes were covered with bandage. His lips looked so soft. They were so touchable for the first time in Mai's life. "I always wished that my first kiss was yours." Mai thought while she sighed. She looked at his hair, she was fond of his hair. Mai couldn't resist , she touched it very careful. It felt like silk. Mai looked at his chest. His skin was blank. She didn't care about that. She hated macho boys who brown themselves in the sun. Natural skin color was good enough for her. She placed herself on the bed and laid her hand on his heart. His heartbeat was fast.  
"Zuko?" Mai looked around, she wanted to be sure that she's alone.  
"It's me! Mai." Zuko's heart beats faster and faster. Zuko knew that Mai was there, he felt her hand. For the first time, he felt her and she felt him.  
"I was there, yesterday." Mai looked down. "Nobody knows it! I slipped in the arena." She swallowed heavily. "I'm so proud of you. You did the right thing." Mai was always open to Zuko. When she was with someone else, she never knew what to say. But with Zuko, she always knew the right thing to do. She was the real Mai in his presence.  
"I don't know what will happen to you! I hear so many rumors. But please Zuko." Mai took his hand close to her. "If they banned you, will you think of me?" Mai began to cry. "I will never forget you!" She kissed his hands. "I will be waiting for you. I will never love someone else." Her tears streamed at Zuko's hand.  
"I know that this is my last change to tell you! I love you so much Zuko." Zuko squeezed in Mai's hand. He heard everything. He tried to let her know, that he loved her to.  
"Do you hear me?" Mai looked at Zuko's face. His lips moved slowly.  
"I don't understand what you're saying!" Mai moved her head closer to Zuko's mouth.  
"Me…to." Zuko whispered slowly in Mai's ear. These were words where they both waited years for. Suddenly someone knocked on the door, it was uncle Iroh. Mai stood up and bowed for Iroh. "He….he just spoke sir." Mai firmly blushed.  
"That's fantastic!" Iroh smiled at Mai.  
"Will you visit my nephew tomorrow again?" Iroh asked friendly.  
"Probably." Mai bowed again and leaved.  
Iroh smiled at his nephew. "She's a lovely girl! A girl who you never will forget." Iroh had heard every word of Mai. He was relieved, that they finely talked about their feelings.  
"Stood….behind….door?" Zuko whispered in pain.  
"Indeed my dear nephew. I just arrived your room when Mai entered." Iroh laughed "And yes, I couldn't resist."  
Iroh looked to the boy's lips. They trilled.  
"Zuko, everything will be alright. How hard some things are, it will be fine." Iroh felt compassion for the boy.  
"I will be with you."  
"Father…..banned….me?" Zuko sobbed.  
Iroh took the boy closer. "Yes. But it isn't clear Zuko. There aren't official papers." Zuko was like a rag. "Never….home?" Iroh supported Zuko's head. "I don't know boy. Probably, don't think about it too much. Rest first." Iroh hugged the boy carefully.

"We will see what the future brings us."


End file.
